Me siento solo
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: paso un año de la tragedia ¿como estara el?


**HOLA DE NUEVO ACA UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT ME QUEDO SECA PARA SEGUIR MI HISTORIA DE "VOLVI POR TI" PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA SEGUI VARIOS RENGLONES**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

ME SIENTO SOLO.

Había pasado un año desde que mi alma fue desgarrada, soy un muerto en vida, no pienso, no hablo ni escucho.

Un chico de 27 años no debería estar así… pero yo ya no soy un chico ni nada, yo soy una cosa que debería estar allá, con ella sin embargo no lo está ¿Por qué se fue ella y no yo? ¿la muerte que vio en ella que no vio en mi? ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no? ¡¿Por qué demonios se fue?

Esas preguntas me hago todos los días, sin embargo no encuentro respuestas.

Voy camino a ese santo lugar, son las 10 de la mañana JA debería estar en el trabajo, pero… ya no encuentro sentido ir, volver cansado del trabajo… ¿y ver que nadie me espera? ¿Qué estoy solo? Que importa el dinero ya no tengo ninguna hermosa boca que alimentar o una hermosa persona a quien invitar a salir…me siento solo, aunque tenga familia siento que una parte de mi, la desgarraron sin piedad, sin anestesia… sin nada…

Llegue a ese lugar, pase los enormes barrotes y me adentre a los jardines, camine varios minutos, me detuve en un gran y lindo pedazo de mármol pulido, me arrodille junto a él y toque la tierra que había allí, deje un ramo de rosas. Me senté al lado de la urna y toque el nombre que allí estaba grabado…

ICHIGO MOMONIYA

Mi corazón dio un vuelco recordando momentos y me rompí a los segundos, gruesas y amargas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, recordé como te había robado de ese tal Masaya, como te enamore, nuestro primer beso…JAJA nuestra primera vez….

Pero luego recordé tu rostro pálido, tus hermosos ojos cerrados en esa especie de cama donde tu cuerpo descansara hasta que desaparezcas.

Comencé a contarte cosas de mi vida y como le iba a los demás, ¿sabes qué? Pai le propuso matrimonio a tu amiga Lettuce Yo también me impresione pensé que nunca lo haría.

Taruto se le declaro a Pudding, en cuanto a tus amigas Zakuro y Mint juntas se fueron de gira por el mundo, junto a sus parejas Keiichiro y Ryou…todos están juntos, me siento solo…pero se en alguna parte, no se donde tu estás conmigo.

Son las 5 de la tarde… ¡vaya pasaron varias horas! Pero aquí siento tranquilidad, en este santo lugar no me siento tan solo, doy un beso a tu lapida y camino lentamente a nuestro hogar, me siento derrotado, mucho más de lo que piensan los demás.

Ya es de noche, una carta apareció cuando llegue a casa, una última advertencia, seria despedido si faltaba una vez más al trabajo ¡BAH! Que importa.

Me acosté en la cama y comenzó a dolerme el corazón, siempre me pasa cuando me acuesto, tal vez es el dolor de sentir media cama vacía, cierro los ojos y voy a la tierra de Morfeo rápidamente, no sin antes sentir saladas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en un prado verde, lleno de hermosas rosas y flores, un hermoso lago cristalino la verdad estaba maravillado sentía tanta paz aquí….

Sentí una melodiosa canción, abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos y seguí la música, mis pies se movían solos, escuche mi nombre y comencé a correr…"esa voz" fue lo único que dije. Corrí grandes prados verdes, y me detuve al ver una silueta blanca dándome la espalda, me acerque pero la silueta se dio vuelta, me congele al instante. Unos hermosos y reconocibles ojos color chocolate me miraban con ternura y felicidad, yo quería correr hacia el ser, pero mis piernas no respondían.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo con sus blancos brazos mientras ocultaba su bello rostro en mi cuello, yo tarde pero le correspondí el bello abrazo.

"¿Por qué te puedo ver?" "¿Por qué estoy junto a ti?" le pregunte, me miro y soltando lagrimas que seque con mi pulgar rápidamente, me respondió "vine a buscarte, me dieron el permiso, vi como sufrías y no lo soporte, me dieron el permiso de que estés junto a mí", me congele mi cuerpo me traicionaba, yo sabía la respuesta, pero la misma no quería salir de mi.

"claro si no quieres lo entenderé" dijo ella sonriéndome, pero yo la silencie entes de que diga otra cosa "NO, YO QUIERO IR CONTIGO, DEBO IR".

"¿pero tu familia?" me pregunto, yo solo le sonreí "ellos entenderán, yo no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú, se que se ve egoísta pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi corazón soportan estar sin ti". Ella soltó lágrimas y me abrazo fuertemente, yo tome su mentón y la mire fijamente.

"Kisshu" dijo ella.

"Ichigo" dije yo mientras clavaba mis labios en los suyos y una luz nos cubría a ambos.

Un chico de 27 años, estaba en su cama, mas palido de lo normal, con sus ojos cerrados….sin signos de vida, pero con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

¿murió de tristeza? Dirán algunos.

NO

El murió de felicidad.

**El es el gran Kisshu Ikisatashi.**

**El era el gran Kisshu Ikisatashi.**

**TENIA GANAS DE HACERLE UNA CONTINUACION A ESTE FIC, DEBE SER QUE ESTOY MEDIA TRISTE PUES ESTO ME SALIO DE REPENTE HAHA.**

**AL PRINCIPIO IBA A HACER QUE SE SUICIDARA PERO DESPUES DIJE "MEJOR NO" JEJE.**

**DEJEN UN REWIEW SI LE GUSTO, SI NO, TAMBIEN JAJA**

UN BESOOO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.


End file.
